


Haunted Academy For Gifted Juveniles

by yeeterskeeter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Everyone is Dead, I have another chapter written but, except the actual living people, hhhhh, it's a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeterskeeter/pseuds/yeeterskeeter
Summary: Suppose that the survivors didn't really survive, but were crushed under the rubble of the academy? They're also ghosts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Haunted Academy For Gifted Juveniles

The wind brushed into the new group of first years, a faint feeling of longing washing over them. It was cut into by a peppy voice- Aoi Asahina- their guide to class on the first day. “Hello guys! Welcome to the Academy!” 

She led them inside, and they caught a glimpse of the memorial in the yard. The flowers are new, and the graves decorated for the next school year. Rumor says that if you’re out by the graves at night, you might see a ghost or two. Family members of the dead are leaving the grounds. It’s already been three years since the school had been renovated. The new class of sixteen ultimates were led into a classroom, their personal belongings already in the dorms. A third year waved at them, a cat pin hooked onto his uniform. 

The first years during dorm prep had been told by some of the seniors that the ghosts often came by to watch the new first years. Hina waved them goodbye, saying that their teacher will be in shortly, so try to make friends. A few of the first years were talkative, flitting around. One of the quieter girls thought she saw a girl in a magicians hat watching from the door. A weird feeling overcame her as the other girl faded. 

In the first year class a room over, a boy swears he saw a girl in a maids outfit standing off to the side, hands folded behind her back. These were the first sightings of the ghosts haunting the school that year. 

Many times people have claimed to have seen or heard the ghosts. The former trial room now study room, has an eerie feel. People in there alone have claimed to have heard crying, shouts, sentences spoken accusatory or even confessions, and an odd laugh. These are said to be echoes of the ultimates forced to play the killing game.  
On the other side of the school, Kokichi and Rantaro idly walk around, a constant chatter. No one can really see them unless they feel like, and right now, they just want peace. Two polar opposite boys have started living in Kokichi’s old dorm. He’s going to have fun with them. In Rantaro’s old room, two girls redecorated it into a flower theme. It reminds him of his sisters….he hopes they’re alright. 

Korekiyo is almost 100% sure the new SHSL Psychic can see them, her gaze lingers a second on him before going back to paying attention to the board. Kaede’s seen her setting up new music on the piano, but not actually playing. It’s always something new, presumably from the outside world. The music is often accompanied by a disc, a recording. The psychic can only imagine how bored they must be. 

A third year, a few months into first semester, had gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night. The lights were dim and it had been around 2am, so maybe he could chalk it up to imagination, but he thought he saw a girl with blue hair glaring daggers into his skull. 

The teachers always had a ceremony for the dead, and they always tried to dispel rumors the school was haunted. Mostly. One teacher, Mrs Yuki the former SHSL Botanist, tells all of her classes a ghostly appearance she’s seen at the start of every year. This year she told class 1-c that last year, she had stayed after school to tidy up. A girl in a pink school outfit was messing with the computer. She had heard a few typing noises, and when she went to check her computer, it was pulled up to a diagram of some sort of machine. She had glanced up to the classroom, only to see a girl in thick black boots kicking her feet up on the desk and winking, before fading into nothingness. Mrs Yuki said that she printed the image out, and left it on said desk. She left and locked the door afterwards. The next morning it was gone. She said it was most likely the infamous Miu Iruma, who had a habit of messing with machinery and bothering the engineering students. Although, sometimes machines working badly were perfect the next morning. 

Mrs Yuki told the students of 2-d, the first time they’ve been in her class, about the time the mysterious ghost, who she believed was Gonta Gokuhara, had made himself at home in the classroom. The bugs stayed in one corner, and she sometimes saw a barefooted boy hunched by them.

The criminology teacher, once was working on a case, but couldn’t solve it. He had been the SHSL forensics scientist. He left the case, along with the suspects, on his desk overnight, planning to come back to it in the morning. He never got to solve it in the morning though. When he came back at 7:30 in the morning, the case was solved. The files were open, pen scribbled over with notes, and the culprit circled in red. Mystifyingly enough, the door was locked still, and the file seemed to be the only thing messed with. Not even the money in the drawer was touched. He had gone over the case work, and found it conclusive. He turned it to the police, and the case was solved correctly. That night, he had left a thank you note on his desk. It was gone the next morning. He firmly believes that it was Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, who helped him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
